Dragonball AF : Return Saga
by Gokufan1
Summary: After the defeat of Omega Shenron the world is at peace but due to the return of a very old enemy the existence of our heroes is in danger. GotenxValese , GohanxVidel later on. Mostly follows Gohan and Goten for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author note: Well welcome to my first fan fiction! I am dbzlover101 but you can call me by my real name 'Ray'. This is the first Saga of my alternate universe. Basically its dragon ball AF. Af=Alternate future.**__**  
**__**If you find any mistakes please tell me in a review and there WILL be mistakes. After all what can you expect from an 11 year old school boy?**_

_**I've never watched GT but this takes place 5 years after GT. In this story the half blooded saiyans can go Super Saiyan 3 and their limit is Super Saiyan 4. Now without further ado here comes the 1st chapter of Dragon Ball Alternate Future!**_  
X/X/X  
_Silence_  
Everything was quiet. You could hear a pin drop in the silence. Two warriors stood facing each other. Both in the GI of Kame(the one Goku wore in DBZ).

The two warriors stood, relaxed, as if they knew nothing was going to happen to them. They thought they were safe. But safety to someone who had fought with terrible monsters was nothing.

The elder one, rose his eye-brow at the power displayed by his younger brother .He looked in his brother's dark brown eyes and saw the determination there.

He truly is trying to defeat me this time. thought Gohan looking at his younger brother, Goten.

The boy looked like a clone of his father truly these days. Gohan had not seen his father for years, as he had left with Shenron after the defeat of Omega Shenron.

Gohan had trained relentlessly after that, as to go beyond super saiyan 2 and now, the Gohan of the present, had finally ascended to super saiyan 3.

Goten had also grown stronger by leaps and bounds, rising to super saiyan 2 quite easily. The two sparred many times, but Goten was not able to beat his older brother. He was happy with his progress (sp?) but tried pushing past his limit many times, getting hurt in the process.

Today morning he had demanded a match with Gohan in full power. Gohan, being the responsible older brother, disagreed as he thought Goten would be hurt or injured badly. Ever since their father had left Goten had come to him and asked him for training so he could become as great as his father. And now the two brothers were standing in a fight. "Goten are you ready?" asked Gohan getting into his fighting stance.

His right hand was pulled near his hand while his left hand was near his stomach area. The idea of his fighting stance was t defend and attack at the same time with knocking his opponents back so he could charge his ki for long ranged attacks. (This is the style I use in budokai tenkaichi 3 so sorry if this is a bit Out of Character)

Analyzing his opponent, Gohan rushed forward to his brother feinting left but hitting to the right side of Goten's body. Goten pulled his arms up to his left but realized a bit too late, his brothers intentions (both ain't SS1 yet).Gohan followed the punch with a well aimed kick to the ribs pushing Goten back and making him crash in a tree. Goten, not being outdone, got up from the ground and rushed towards his brother adding Ki to his legs to run faster.

Gohan was waiting for this and exactly when Goten was near him he simply put his fist in front oh him with a great amount of force that knocked Goten back at least a meter. Gohan nodded to his brother who nodded back.

Both boys, like a mirror with different people in them, cupped there hands to the stomach area and started chanting. "KAMEHAMEHA!" both brothers yelled firing big beams of destruction that met each other at the center battling for supremacy.

Gohan yelled as his Ki shot through the roof as he became a Super Saiyan 3 with his hair reaching his hips. Goten started yelling as his hair went down to his waist and turning blond. His eyebrows vanished completely and Gohan, unfortunately, lost control of his beam hereby getting hit by Goten's beam. Gohans thoughts were _what the fuck? (Sorry for cursing. He is just a bit surprised)? How the hell did Goten become a super saiyan three?_

After recovering Gohan asked Goten when he had become a super saiyan three and Goten told him about it.

_(FLASHBACK)__  
__(Goten Point of view) _  
"Big brother sucks! Teaching while he sent me out of the classroom to go fight crime!"_Goten sulked. He was not interested in studying but while studying history Gohan was about to start a lesson on martial arts. MARTIAL ARTS! Studying never provided info about those kinds of things! But as soon as he had started, the crime alarm had gone of and he had sent me off. I clicked my Saiyaman watch and transformed in the Great Saiyaman 3 and started flying. As I descended I was shocked. I saw my OWN BROTHER KILLING A MAN WITH A KI BLAST.I was enraged by the fact that someone was impersonating my brother and went super saiyan 2 unconsciously(sp?) I reached out to the impersonator and used Kamehameha on him knocking him out quickly. Then suddenly I felt exhausted and uncomfortable. My hair started growing and reached my legs. I felt his eyebrows disappear and then the blackness claimed me.__  
__xXx__  
__(Flashback Over)__  
_  
"And that's how I became a super saiyan 3" said Goten trying to act casual. Suddenly a very powerful Ki appeared and Gohan knew immediately who had appeared._ Uncle... I see you are back..._ thought Gohan.  
X-X-X

Woooooot! Here comes the cliffhanger on the first chapter! (Not really. All of you know who Gohan and Goten's uncle is.)

Who is the uncle? What does he want? Is he here for a fight or just a friendly meeting? Read and review to find out.


	2. Return of Raditz the new Supersaiyan

_Authors Note="-_- No reviews? I'm disappointed. Next chapter comes when we have 5 reviews. By the way the max limit for normal saiyans is Super Saiyan 4 in this fanfic I am writing. Half saiyans can also become Super Saiyan 4. Quarter Saiyan like Pan can go Super Saiyan 3. Now enough of my rant. Let's go._

XxXxX

_Ugh my head… _groaned Raditz holding his head under the harsh rays of the sun while on the sitting on the ground.

He had fallen out of a rapidly closing black portal from hell while sparring with Cell and Frieza.

He was taunting them badly when a big black portal opened behind him and dropped him on the planet he had died. Looking out for powerful signatures he found Vegeta's Ki signature and two signatures that were very similar to Kakarot.

The two signatures were rapidly fluctuating like they were fighting._ Let's visit my rabid nephews shall we._ The saiyan and blasted off into the light getting closer too the place where the two saiyans were.

XxXxX

Gohan's head was going 100 miles per minute._ How did he get so powerful? How will we fight him? Is his weak spot still his tail? Is he a super saiyan? _Were some questions going in his mind. He thought of a plan and told his brother "Keep fluctuating your Ki. We want him to think we are fighting."

Goten looked confused "We want who to think we are fighting?"

Gohan sighed "I forgot you can't read Ki that easily. Our dear uncle is coming here and I don't think he is here for a friendly visit."

The younger saiyan did as his brother said.

In some time a blur of Ki landed near them.

A person with big black hair wearing a saiyan armor was standing near them with a smile on his face and his arms folded. The smile was not warm but full of _evil_.

"Hello _Uncle_." Said Gohan while stretching out the word Uncle.

Wasting no time Gohan disappeared behind Raditz and tried to uppercut him from behind.

Without even turning his head Raditz put his hand behind his head and caught Gohan's hand with ease.

"I've been training _Nephew._ Not even your monkey father can beat me." Said Raditz.

Goten who was watching them with shock suddenly yelled "MY FATHER CAN BEAT YOU WITH HIS HANDS TIED!"

The interference caused Raditz to look at Goten and taking advantage of the situation Gohan kicked Raditz on his face before jumping backwards.

Raditz spit out a tooth and looked at Gohan and Goten. "I've got another nephew? Why wasn't I invited on your birth?" he said as if the attack did not even faze him.

Goten jumped forward and used his arm to push Raditz back and then shouted "KA…ME…..HA…..ME…..HA!" while cupping his hands out and forming a small blue ball of Ki and throwing it forward in a beam form. Suddenly dust started to form and when the dust cleared Raditz was standing there unharmed, smiling.

"That was a bad blast. THIS IS HOW IT IS DONE!" yelled Raditz while putting his hand in front of him and shouting "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" and a big purple ball formed in his hand. He aimed at Goten and threw out the blasts. Dust formed once again and Goten walked out of the dust with bruises on his body and his hair bronze in super saiyan form. "Hm. Nice to see my nephew is a super saiyan" said Raditz without any signs of being surprised. He raised his hands and started charging his Ki. Gohan, who was forgotten by this point, started charging his ki and transformed to a Super Saiyan. Raditz smiled at Gohan and his hair started becoming a little shorter and spikier while turning bronze too. "Welcome to _Hell"_ he said.

XxXxX

AND CUT! This small little chapter is pretty good for me. Any who will Gohan and Goten be able to beat Raditz who has become stronger than both of them together? Stay tuned to find out later.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Luv you guys but I wish you gave me more reviews.

New chappy time.

XxXxX

Raditz P.O.V

I watched my nephews, full of disdain as they glared at me. "Welcome to _HELL_." I said with a sick emotion on my face. I watched as Gohan shivered a little at my look as Goten narrowed his eyes.

Goten P.O.V

I saw the look at Raditz face and suddenly a voice spoke in my head. _This….._thing_ cannot be father's brother. NO! FATHER IS NOT A BIT LIKE THAT!_ But I knew my brother wouldn't lie. Not about matters as important as these. I shook my head, trying to take out the picture of my father in my head as it gave me rage. A great deal of ki was emanating from my body, killer intent everywhere in the air.

The situation was tense, as our father's brother glared at us. He rushed forward with great speed leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his Ki, which seemed like a gold fire. Concentrating to it, I found a vast energy hidden away, much bigger than mine or big brothers.

_Now!_ I said as I abruptly jumped up to avoid a kick from the Pure-blood as I dodged his kick. I stepped on his leg with all my weight and he gave a grunt. He tried following up with a slightly more powered punch but I firmly caught his hand with both of my own and big brother rushed realizing my plan. I tugged forward his palm and he shot away like a catapult, towards a boulder. _*CRACK* _ The boulder broke under the pressure and big brother raised his hands like he was tossing a volleyball and gutted Raditz who soared straight into the sky. I nodded at big brother as I concentrated my energy towards my palms and a blue energy lingered there, silently simmering.

A turn of my head showed that Gohan was doing the same. "KAMEHAMEHA!" We shouted in quick succession as we had mastered the weakening of needing to say it in breaks as we left our bodies open for attack.

The blue beam rushed towards Raditz, joining with a bigger wave and creating an over powered Kamehameha Wave.

Raditz cried and launched a purple attack towards the wave. He suddenly let go off the hold of keeping his power in check and powered up. His attack met ours and we reached a stale-mate.

A golden glow surrounded me and I transformed into a super saiyan 2. I pushed all energy I could muster in the Kamehameha wave with a renewed vigor. The beam moved forward and now it was near Raditz's hand. I nodded at big brother and he too transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. He also pushed all his energy and an explosion took place and all around the two teams as dirt floated around the place. Suddenly I felt someone behind me and I turned around only to find Raditz standing behind me with a Grin.*_WHACK_* suddenly big brother was behind me and he kicked Raditz in the groin as I winced.

Uncle, in a great amount of speed vanished from the area leaving us alone.

Raditz P.O.V

Great. Well I got hurt. Go try getting kicked in that region with a Ki enhanced kick and get out unscathed. I quickly fled the area for the injury as this fight was just a decoy to test their strengths as I was no where near my full power. When I DO go full power, my dear nephew would pay. And he would pay dearly.

XxXxX

_Cut! That wraps it up. Sorry for another small chappy. Read and Review PLZ D: BTW Raditz SSJ1= Gohan & Goten SSJ2 Raditz SSJ2 = Gohan and Goten Super Saiyan 2(Full power)_

___Raditz Super Saiyan 3 Gohan and Goten's SS3_


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chapter for my fellow readers. I don't have anything to say MOAR MOAR REVIEWS!

XxXxX

Gohan P.O.V

I knew this was just a test of our strength. I'd distinctly told Goten not to show his full energy and make him believe Super Saiyan 2 was our limit. We rushed towards Kames' Tower, to inform the people there. I felt another Ki flying near me and I saw it was Trunks. He had grown his hair long and wore a capsule corps T-Shirt and brown shorts. Vegeta, my father's rival, rushing past him, full speed ahead, eager for fighting. He looked the same as ever. I nodded to Trunks and Goten did the same. We increased our speed enhancing our flight with Ki.

We reached Kames' Tower and Dende rushed out, panicking, as he realized that a huge ki came out of no where.

Dende started speaking "Well this is the time. I upgraded the Room of Spirit and time to house people five times in their lives. Goten has enter once and Gohan once. Trunks and Vegeta have entered once too. So all of you can enter 4 more times. Gohan and Goten, I think you should go and train first."

I nodded my approval and Vegeta grunted. I had an idea and told my Idea to Vegeta and Trunks. We all nodded at each other and I stepped into the fusion stance, others doing the same. Dende looked surprised then he realized my idea. "Good Idea Gohan." He told me. "FU…..SION…HA!" Goten and I yelled, our bodies joining together for 30 minutes.

Fusion P.O.V

Hm. This felt nice. We felt…. Powerful. We threw an experimental Ki blast at a mountain which instantly shattered. We nodded our approval. We wore a red jacket that looked like the one Gotenks wore instead the gold part was now red. Our hear was Jet black and like when I was a teen. We then though about a name for this fusion. Gohten? Nah. Gothan? That sounded good. So Gothan it is. Shifting our attention towards Vegeta and Trunks they were blushing at doing the 'idiotic dance' as Vegeta called it. "FU…SION…..HA!" They yelled, doing the dance. Vegetrunks was the name of the fusion. They had thought of the name just some time ago.

I ran towards the ROSAT (Room of Spirit and Time) and Vegetrunks followed. Both of us entered it simultaneously. We diffused after half an' hour with 4 people in the room of time.

1 year later

Goten P.O.V

_Left! Duck! Right! Jump! Kick, Kick, Punch!_ I thought as I dodged and hit like a maniac. Weaving in and out of attacks that Vegeta threw at me was ridiculously easy. He was a Super Saiyan 4 while I was a Super Saiyan Three. He punched my upper region and I ducked. He this kicked towards my leg and I jumped giving him a kick towards his jaw. I looked towards my right and saw Big Brother and Trunks training. Next time when dear uncle came. We were going to show him a _surprise_ and that too Super Saiyan 4 style.


End file.
